


the Eas-Tiff-er bunny's surprise

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adorable, Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Fluff, Valtiffany deserves some love, happy easter, so I wrote an easter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Valtteri wakes up on Easter day to discover that he had been left a note by the 'Eas-Tiff-er bunny' who had left him a little egg hunt for his entertainment.Although, Valtteri would have to say the best surprise came last.Fluff. Just pure fluff nothing more.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Kudos: 13





	the Eas-Tiff-er bunny's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So I casually have psychic powers or something since I wrote this last night and Valtteri and Tiffany ended up doing an egg hunt 😂.
> 
> Either way, I love these two dorks and they deserve some love so why not write a quick fic :)
> 
> (There is an attempt at Aussie slang. If I got any wrong please don't attack me 😅 I tried to stick with what I know anyway)

The quaint little cottage overlooked the large, icy lake. The small bridge leading to the small patio looking over the vast body of frozen water also lead right up to the backdoor of the small, beautiful house. The place itself was very much homely, decked in head to toe in minimalistic styles. Small pops of colour came from the golden glittering trophies placed atop cabinets or the streaks of blue from the gloves and helmets perched on the mantle.  
  
When Valtteri woke that morning it was rather silent. There was no usual Aussie curled up to his side and it wasn't even that much later than when he usually woke up. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a neatly folded note on the bedside table. The Finn reached out, gently unfolding the crisp paper.  
  
'Good morning,  
Tiffany won't be around today but I have oh so graciously taken her position as she has required my assistance to provide you with some fun! I've set up a ripper of an easter egg hunt for you, mate! The first one you can find is in the kitchen. Do you think chocolate would be a good pizza sauce?  
\- The Eas-Tiff-er bunny'  
  
Valtteri smiled to himself at the goofiness of the idea but decided to play along with it, it was Easter after all. He gently closed the letter and descended the stairs to head into the kitchen. The letter mentioned something about chocolate and pizza sauce so by conclusion one could assume it was in the same cupboard as the pizza sauce.  
  
The Finn reached up to the cupboard above to open them, smiling when he saw a Kinder bunny looking him at the face. He grabbed the German-invented, Italian-made chocolate egg, blinking at the sight of another note attached to it. He gently took it off, unwrapping the note.  
  
'Eas-Tiff-er is here!  
That's egg number one, bonzer! Time for clue number 2, say, do you think chocolate gets warm under gear like athletes do?  
-good luck!  
  
Valtteri gazed about. Gear? His eyes searched around the room until they eventually found his helmets, one from Williams and one from Mercedes, and hummed. He strolled over to his Mercedes helmet, seeing the visitor slightly poked open. The Finn gently reached in, grabbing what felt like a chocolate bar. Upon releasing it, it was revealed as a fazer bar, Finnish chocolate, and once again another note.  
  
'Hopping to it?  
Crikey, that was fast! Were you expecting an egg? This bunny has more than just eggs in stock for you. Next clue for you, it might just be some gossip but I heard your fox friend likes chocolate too.  
-Happy hunting!'  
  
Valtteri kept searching around the house using the clues that were given to him to, making a collection of sweets and chocolate that had been hidden about. He had to silently wonder when this had all been done for him. Either way, he felt the happiness blossom inside of him, the now ever-present beam on his face bright and wide.  
  
He had just finished collecting Salmiakki from the airing cupboard when he found what appeared to be the final note.  
  
'You're an expert!  
Your skills have impressed me greatly. I wish to meet you myself but you will just have to find me first. What you'd think I'd make it easy? Never! Come find me where you once began.  
-I'll be waiting'  
  
Valtteri gazed to the letter in his hands a few times. Where he had first begun? He thinks back countless times. The kitchen perhaps? It was plausible but seemed wrong somehow.  
  
Then it stuck. The bedroom. He quickly made his way up the stairs and straight into the bedroom to have a look around the place for this 'Eas-Tiff-er bunny', wherever she may be hiding.  
  
His eyes searched until he heard a noise from the wardrobe, making him raise an eyebrow and move over and open up the wardrobe, gazing inside.  
  
He met the familiar eyes of his girlfriend decked in a nice dress and a pair of rabbit ears. "It seems the master hunter has found me." She grinned at him.  
"Have you been in there all day?" He asks. The Aussie chuckled, shaking her head.  
"I've been out and about. You just never noticed."  
Valtteri had to wonder how he hadn't noticed her about.  
"So. This is your final present from the hunt." Tiffany says, softer this time, as he pulled her younger lover into her arms, the pair gently rocking against one another. The Australian leant up and stole a deep, heartfelt kiss to which the Finn met warmly, contented against her until they had to pull back.  
  
"Happy Easter, bub." Her voice came soft and loving, a hand cupping his bristled cheek affectionately, leaning to give him one more short kiss before looking into his green-grey eyes.  
"Thank you for this." He says softly, his voice thick with love, his smile radiant. The Aussie beamed back at him.  
"It's no problem. I love you." She replies, taking his hand and squeezing it.  
"Love you too."  
"Now, I bet your hungry after all that searching, how about we go make dinner?" Tiffany suggests warmly. Valtteri nodded, following her downstairs.  
  
And so Valtteri had one of his best Easters ever and it was all thanks to the Eas-Tiff-er bunny and her magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are appriciated 😃


End file.
